Remnants of a Broken Memory
by Uzumaki913
Summary: When everything is taken away from him, how far will a man go to take all that he can back from the Darkspawn
1. Defenseless

Remnants of a Broken Memory

Defenseless

"So were forced to defend ourselves? With what? the sticks and stones theyve left us with?"

Soris was obviously angered about the situation theyd left us in

The humans never bothered to lift a finger to help an Elf, and even as the Darkspawn were on the march to denerim they continued with prejudice.

None of the humans even bothered to care for the Alienage. And so it was that we were left to fend for ourselves.

Soris was taking it the hardest. his wife was pregnant with their first child.

Just recently Vaughn Uriel burst into the Alienage during Soris and his cousin Darrians wedding.

He took all the women from the wedding party including the brides.

So Soris and Darrian broke into the castle slaughtering the guards while Vaughns father was away with the blight along with most of the guardsmen.

They slaughtered everyone and brought back the women.

Darrian had taken all the blame, and was recruited into the Grey Wardens.

Soris got away as Darrian left him completely out of it all.

"This is gonna be fun" i said with a slight grin in a facetious manner.

I was barely 19 and Soris and i had trained after the wedding for months.

I stood up and walked to the doorway of Soris's small house and stared out the window as the other Elves were putting up barricades and distributing what little weapons we had.

Lowly commoners facing the blight head on, but no one would remember them.

"Im going out for a bit" I said while leaving Shianni to listen to Soris's whining.

I didnt have time for his complaints, the Darkspawn were coming and there was alot to do before the Alienage was ready for the battle.


	2. Ties

Ties

'Hey buddy where ya going?' Arias was slightly jogging towards me

About 6 foot tall, he had short shaggy hair

'Hey Arias, you going to help with the barricade?' That bastard knew exactly what i was doing

'Yeah i saw you heading that way and figured id go with you.' yeah sure you did

'uh okay thats okay, i guess.' he smirked at the remark, hed known hed got me this time.

'you mind if i just make a stop here? I gotta go to the bathroom' His smirk turned to a scowl.

'yeah I'll see you there.'

I had to see her at least once before the battle.

She was a beautiful rose growing in the dirt that was these dark times.

The blight has us scrambling for our lives, everything was ugly and sickening, but she never looked so beautiful than when she just stared into nothing.

She always looked so innocent, so perfectly untouched and untainted.

Pestilence and hunger was everywhere in the alienage but she never seemed to let it bother her.

She was my one reason for living, my one reason to get up in the morning. I wake up and my only desire was to speak to her, to comfort her, and to make her love me back.

I just continued walking through the Alienage.

There was that one flower in the Alienage, that single Andraste's Grace that rose above the dirt.

It was the diamond in the rough, it reminded me so much of her.

She sat there next to her siblings comforting them with words of hopeful hopelessness.

She looked so beautiful, her brown curls hung down her face and seemed to bring a new found youthfulness to it.

There was so much pain and suffering in this world.

She looked so sad right there

'So this is where you were, I thought so' Arias's voice rang out behind me

I let out a small sigh 'she seems so breathtaking right now' he heard the anguish in my voice

I was emotional, but only a fool thinks with his heart only

'Its all going to be fine, you worry too much' His words offered no comfort, just complacency

'I dont believe that, the Darkspawn are on the march with an Archdemon leading the horde, this isnt some fairy tale where it all goes away and we live happily ever after'

I simply sat up and walked off towards where the men distributing weapons were

'Hey where are you going'

'To get some weapons, if theres a reason to fight, its Auranna'


End file.
